Guiltor
Profile "I am what you have done." A mysterious and supremely powerful robot under the thrall of the Quintessons, Guiltor was built from technical data stolen from both sides of the Cybertronian conflict. In particular, his design resembles a mix of Optimus Prime and Megatron's old bodies, and he possesses many of the abilities those leaders once possessed. Despite this, however, the true threat that Guiltor represents is psychological in nature. He relishes forcing the Transformers to relive the worst moments of their lives and mock them for their failings. Can the Transformers counter Guiltor's incredible power and sadistic mind games, or will the Quintessons' new champion prevail? History Notes *Guiltor utilizes a mix of holograms and a gas to facilitate his guilt-trips. The gas, derived from Quintesson interrogation drugs, is designed to cause a life form to suspend disbelief so that he believes that he is "really there" when encountering Guiltor's holograms. *Sometimes Guiltor shouts out his attacks before he uses them. Other times he doesn't :o *It might be helpful to think of Guiltor's voice as sounding a bit more like a villain Peter Cullen played, rather than Optimus Prime. *Guiltor once had a one-line desc for his robot mode. It had a typo in it. Logs 2029 *Arise Guiltor - Guiltor makes his first appearance. *Guiltor Meets the Briars - Zoe Briar is forced to relive a tragic moment of her life! *Raising Arizona - Guiltor lays a trap in Arizona for his next target: Fusillade! *Nevada Showdown - Guiltor continues his reign of terror with his next victim - Arachnae. Can Onslaught, Compile and Dredclaw fend the fiend off in time? *Heart of Ice - Guiltor breaks Quickswitch out of the Protectobot's prison, making promises of glory. Will Quickswitch be tempted by him, or listen to his friends? *How to Win a War - Rodimus Prime is about to capture Galvatron when he is surprised by the monstrous Guiltor! *Magnus Deals With It - In Egypt, Guiltor and Ultra Magnus fight a brutal battle to the death. One will stand and one will fall... *Guilt at New Crystal City - Guiltor brazenly attacks New Crystal City, but the Decepticons have a surprise for him! *Immune to Guilt? - The Decepticons capture Guiltor... or has he caught them in his web of illusions? *Aquaphobia - Foxfire encounters Guiltor, and is forced to go through a distorted recreation of his worst memory! *Final Guilt - The Sweeps track down Guiltor's resurrection ship, and a massive battle ensues as the Decepticons and Autobots try to destroy it. Will they succeed, or do the Quintessons have one more surprise in store for them? *Guiltor Aftermath - Peacekeeper confronts Clamptight, the Autobot who co-conspired with the Decepticon Bypass to betray their respective factions! Startling secrets about Guiltor will be revealed within! Theme Song To the tune of Trogdor: GUILTOR! GUILTOR! Guiltor was a man I mean, he was a robot man Or maybe he was just a robot But he was still GUILTOR! GUILTOR! Guiltinating the countryside, Guiltinating the Autobots Guiltinating all the Decepticons And their transforming METROPOLISES! TRANSFORMING METROPOLISES! When all the land is in ruin, And guiltination has forsaken the countryside, Only one guy will remain. My energon chips are on GUILTOR! GUILTOR! And the Guiltor comes in the NIIIGHT... Players